The Mystery of the Unsolved Case
by xoKrystalMox
Summary: When a ship which had functioned well over 60 years suddenly sunk; the police couldn't find any clue and left the case unsolved after two years investigating. Now, the case is re-opened and Sherlock is the one to solve it with the help of John. Friendship will be tested to the limit and loyalty will be doubt when two men had to face the dangers of solving this mystery.


**Ahoy mateys! Well, this is my second Sherlock fan fiction and this time it's mystery! I love mysteries and Sherlock is one of my favorite detective with his trusty mate, John! Anyway, I hope you guys will like this chapter !**

**This is a Mystery/Friendship/Humour story. :3 I hope you guys will drop reviews along the way to help me improve. **

**DICLAIMER: Sherlock belongs to BBC Entertainment and not me.**

**A/N: You see, I never watched the show but I read so many fan fiction to actually understand how the characters are. Anyway, I just hope you guys will like it and if they seem a bit off character, just let me know and help me improve! ^^ ANY FLAMES WILL BE USED TO GRILL THE RESPECTIVE PERSON'S FACE AND STORIES. :3**

**-k.m**

* * *

_**Title: The Mystery of the Unsolved Case**_

_**Genre: Friendship/Mystery (& Humour)**_

_**Characters: Sherlock Holmes, John H. Watson**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Ahoy at deck!" the captain yelled in his usual gruff voice as he told his crew to hoist up the sails and raise the anchor to start the sailing. The man with his white navy uniform told a whole lot about him. How his cigarette tipped at the edge of his lips leaving out a smoke escaping his mouth. How his hair was white and covered by a light blue navy cap with the anchor symbol. His eyes squinted by all the years of sailing and how he stood tall and proud at the deck, making sure his crew was all set up for sail. The wrinkles present on his face from all the years and how his hands were rough from all the sailing he had to do in his past years.

"Captain, all set and ready to sail," one of the crews who wore his light blue navy suit and how he stood straight in front of his captain said that he was a man of respect. He saluted his captain before he walked away continuing his work.

"Alright, crew! Sailing to London with the load! Make sure all loads are secured! We don't want anything to break free, do we mates?" the captain gave out a low gruff laugh as all the crew did their job furiously and professionally. He walked to his office as he walked to the navigation panel. He looked at all his crew members trying to make sure the sailing would be smooth. All of his crew which worked in the office as he did wore white. It was how they differentiated the normal crew who did the hard jobs like making sure the loads were safely secured for the British market between the ones who were responsible for the smooth sailing of the ship. The captain walked to the wheel where the boat will be sailed into any direction. The captain felt a proud throbbing in his heart as he watched below the deck at how his crew worked. He could have not wished for a better day for sailing and a better crew. Aye, that was how he sufficed.

The captain placed his both hands on either side of the long sticks that punctured through the wheel before he started to sail, making sure he had started the engine of the ship first. It was _S. S. GARY _ ; a proud white ship inherited by his father. Had been working in the family business for years and he was proud of her. Never failed to work not even once. She was an old fine ship. The wind current swished gently at first as the sail caught onto the wind. It was not necessary for the sails to be up since now in modern world, engines were introduced and ships now had less work to be done in order to be used. But the captain with his gleaming green eyes which paled as he grew old simply shimmered in delight every time he looked at his proud old ship. The ship took off slowly at first as it left the dock. The crew were smiling to themselves. They were proud and they were calm every time the ship would sail off from the dock in safety.

The captain drove the ship away from the dock, every minute the dock seemed further away. They worked in the sense they had to bring back loads from the companies all over the world so they could be marketed in the British market. And they were in Spain now, leaving Spain after collecting their loads from the factories involved. They sailed on as the sea seemed calm and now the dock could no longer be seen. Five hours had passed and the captain didn't even complain. Though his leg was starting to hurt.

"Captain!" the door to the office swung open loudly as one of his maintenance crew rushed into the room with a panic look on his face. The captain simply turned around after handing the sailing to another crew and looked at him seriously. "Someone sabotaged the engines!"

"What?" a growl escaped the captain's worn out lips as he walked towards his crew member. His eyebrows furrowed deeply until it created a crease between both of his eyes.

"Someone sabotaged it, Captain," the crew repeated himself. "The ship is malfunctioning."

"Impossible!" the captain yelled as he walked past the crew and out of the office. The crew member sprawled on his feet as he followed his captain, giving him the details. Why would anyone sabotage the ship? They were in the middle of the sea for Pete's sake!

"That's far from the worst, Captain," the crew member stopped walking. "Someone opened the door and the sea water has entered the ship."

The captain stopped walking as he quickly turned around and looked at him.

"How was that possible?" the captain asked as his voice hurled out in anger. The crew member was taken back a bit as he took a step back in caution.

"I don't know, Captain," the crew boy said. "But the ship, Captain…It's _sinking_."

"My ship has never been sunk and this will not be the day she will sink!" the captain yelled as he turned around walked to the below deck. "I will find out who the traitor is! Get the crew on their life boats and send them to safety. Call S.O.S."

"On it, Captain!" the crew boy said before he quickly walked on his way to inform the others. Minutes, people yelling and screaming could be heard and the captain knew everything was taken care off. He continued on walking to the below deck; opening doors and walking down the metal stairs with clinking sounds until his feet touched the last stair before the sea water filled the floor. He couldn't walk any further but he could see clearly the deck. It was red from the steam used to power the engines but other than that, there was no sign of people.

"Captain!" coming down the stairs, another crew member looked at his captain with short pants. "Someone took a life boat and ran off. Someone in our crew, Captain sabotaged us!"

"What are you doing here? Get to safety!" the captain roared as he pushed the crew member up the stairs again followed by him. It doesn't add up. Who would sabotage this ship? He walked back to his office and found people mainly had left. It was now almost empty as he looked through the window and saw almost all of his crew left. He quickly walked out of his office and to the deck. He saw the last one sitting on the safety boat before it was released to the sea. It was now him and his sinking ship.

He turned around and saw someone was still here on the deck with him. A surprised gasp escaped the captain's lips as he saw who it was. It was him.

"You…" the captain said as the person just stood there and smiled. "It was you, wasn't it?"

"No offence, Captain," the person said. "But I didn't like working for you anyway."

Without any more said, the person held up a gun, with silver lining before shooting three times at the chest of the captain. The crew member witnessed it but they were already drifted far away to notice who that person was that shot their captain. All they saw was the captain they once knew, his lifeless body was pushed out of the boat as it splashed into the sea. The captain's body floated a bit before the sea tide pushed him deep into the sea, with his nametag seen one last time where it wrote 'Jack Henning.'

The person soon jumped out of the boat as well, but no one knew what happened to that person. He could be dead for all they know. Later after a few days, the police got onto the case. However, the case was never solved as all the pieces didn't fit. That happened on July 31st. It managed to be the top headlines of London news. The case which went on for more than two years had suddenly been closed because they could not solve it. John bought the newspaper as he walked home from work. The boy who sold the newspaper told John that it was a case of mysteries.

_Sherlock would definitely disagree_, John mused in his mind as he walked to his flat which he shared with Sherlock for the past a year now. Flat 221B at Baker Street. Sherlock was a famous detective, known to solve cases that just normal police couldn't. Detective Inspector Lestrade had found his capability useful and thus he always asks Sherlock's help. Of course, Sherlock decides whether the case was worth his while or not. Mostly he said it was just too boring for his own. However when Sherlock did accept the case, John was always helping out. As a friend besides as a flatmate. Sherlock never seemed to complain; even in times when John had to monitor his health on some occasions.

Walking up the stairs; he had expected for Sherlock to be up for one of his experiments but since no smell came out from his home, he thought that Sherlock might be reading or thinking again. It couldn't be the fact that he would be playing his violin since there was no sound. John twirled the doorknob and entered the flat when he found Sherlock lying on the couch, sprawled and eyes closed. It seemed as if he was sleeping but John knew that he was just thinking. It was how well John knew Sherlock that sometimes the 'couple' joke would fly about the town. Which John had to deny every so often. Sure, he wasn't in any relationships so far even though Mary was surely attracted to him but that was all. He didn't want a relationship after breaking up with the sixth one this month. It was tiring; especially when Sherlock had successfully broken their relationship apart; from the screen of his phone!

"Any case?" John asked almost knowing the answer. If there was any case, Sherlock wouldn't be lodging here about. In fact, he would spend countless days and nights locked in his room trying to figure out the case. Sometimes, he wouldn't even have time to eat. Even if John did try and force him to. It was futile. Maybe that was why this tall lanky man seemed so pale every so often. Even though, John had to admit, he was quite good-looking for a skinny man like him.

No answers were given in return but John took that as a no as he walked into the kitchen, placing the newspaper on the counter and proceeded to make tea.

"Tea, Sherlock?" John had to yell.

"Yes, please," Sherlock simply replied. John did the tea and then walked to the living room and placed the tea in front of Sherlock with the newspaper clamped between his armpits. He then took his own tea and walked to his favourite chair and sat down. He placed the tea on a table before he took his newspaper and opened it to read about the case of the unsolved ship.

"Have you seen today's newspaper, Sherlock?" John asked as he read through the newspaper. "Weird, isn't it? For the ship to just sink without explanation."

"Preposterous, John," Sherlock immediately replied as he sat up from his position but his eyes still closed. He then slowly opened his eyes and looked straight at John who was reading the newspaper. "Everything has an explanation."

"But this surely doesn't say anything," John said as he looked over to Sherlock who was only staring at him. A sigh escaped his lips as he took the newspaper and got up from his chair. He walked towards Sherlock and gave him the newspaper. "See it for yourself."

Sherlock just took the newspaper and read it. It only took two minutes for Sherlock to deduce that, "The ship was sabotaged."

"Now how in the world did you know that?" John wasn't surprised, in fact he knew how well Sherlock's deduction skill was. It was the fact that it astonished him that no one else (or only a few) ever really saw Sherlock's skill as a miracle. If it was a normal person, he would have been labelled as a freak for all that mattered.

"It said that the engine was faulty and that the door of the last deck door was opened," Sherlock said as he closed his eyes once again. "But then again, the newspaper did say that the ship never failed to work for the past 60 years. So why would it stop now?"

"Maybe it was old and rusted," John tried to say but Sherlock only sighed.

"Do try to catch up, John," Sherlock said as he got up from the couch. "If it was old and rusted, then it would likely have some kind of evidence that it stopped working. But the captain was never found and the ship was in perfect shape when it went down. I say, it was sabotaged."

"I do say, I'm impressed again, Sherlock," John had to admit it. "It certainly does."

Just in time, Sherlock's phone buzzed in his pocket. Sherlock just fished out of his pocket and looked at his phone before he looked John with an excited gleam in his eyes. And John knew it—

"We have a case, John."

* * *

**So, how do you guys like it? Till' we meet again! ^^**


End file.
